everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard Poison
Bernard Poison is the son of Florida from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné (Belle-Belle, or the Knight Fortuné) by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Bernard Poison Age: 15 Parent's Story: Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Zenon Perroquet Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to mix potent chemicals. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at creating poisons. Storybook Romance Status: Aimée Chevalier is my girlfriend. She's often mistaken for a boy - sometimes people think she's the guy and I'm the girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I never seem to make up my mind when it comes to important decisions. Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I am a very skilled chemist. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I don't like sports at all. Best Friend Forever After: My girlfriend Aimée. Character Appearance Bernard is above average height, with long, feathered platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a lime green jacket and matching pants, a cream-colored shirt, and a purple bandana. Personality In contrast to Aimée, Bernard is actually quite meek and submissive. People often tease him for being more feminine than his girlfriend. Bernard has trouble making up his mind with important decisions, which frustrates his friends. Bernard is fond of science and chemistry. He wishes that they still made "cool" chemistry sets like the ones available many years ago instead of the bland, boring ones available today. Many students find it bizarre that Bernard tends to be very sharply dressed because they can't imagine someone dressed like him being interested in chemicals. Biography Hey there! My name is Bernard Poison. My mother is Florida from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné. She was a lady-in-waiting. She fell in love with the king's favorite knight, Fortuné. But Fortuné disliked the king's sister-in-law, the queen. Mom initially sided with the queen, but when she heard that Fortuné was to be executed, she decided to stop the queen by concocting a poison. Mom poisoned the queen, but the poison worked slowly. Luckily, Fortuné's execution was stopped once he was revealed to be a woman, Belle-Belle. By then, the poison kicked in, and the queen was dead. Mom eventually got over her infatuation and married another man. I am an only child. Mom kind of prefers it that way, since she can give me more attention. I'm not spoiled - well, maybe a little, but I'm not a spoiled brat or anything. I'm actually pretty nice, though I'm rather reserved. I'm the type of person who one has to really get to know to see my true colors. As for Ever After High, I'm doing good there. I excel in Chemythstry, where I create poisons. I learned the skill of concoting poisons from Mom. However, I want to put them to good use - I don't want to use them to kill people, which is why I'm a Rebel. I am close with my roommate Zenon, who is pretty nice. I am lucky enough to date Belle-Belle's daughter Aimée - she is a very nice girl. I like how tough she is - she's skilled with weapons. Mom is pretty happy about me and Aimée dating. She even hopes we get married someday. I hope one day we can. I love chemistry and I kinda want to be a scientist when I'm older. Unfortunately, chemistry sets aren't what they used to be. My grandfather was able to have really cool sets when he was a kid - people these days think they're too dangerous. Despite only being a teenager, I've had lots of training in how to handle chemicals and other potions - and how to keep then away from wily witches. I do have some issues here, though. People find my interest in poisonous chemicals rather weird, and then of course there's that obnoxious Lucretia Matapa girl. Still, I try to keep a positive face while I am here. Life at Ever After High may be hard, but it's always good to come on top and not let the stress bring you down. Trivia *Bernard owns a pet male ferret named Rupert. Rupert has pale yellow fur. *Bernard is left-handed. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Troy Baker. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Category:Nobility Category:French